The One
by confidentialwriter
Summary: Picking up right where The Elite left off: America vowing to fight for Prince Maxon. As the final Selection is nearing closer, America steps up her game. But will old feelings for Aspen interject America's relationship with Maxon once more? But then, on one rebel raid, everything changes. Has the King gone simply to far? Everything unravels, once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I take in a deep breath as I take in my surroundings. The Selection, was in fact, tiring, and some days I couldn't bear the thought of all the competition, or carrying on conversation in the Women's Room. During days like these, I found myself in the gardens, surrounded by the tranquility of the outdoors.

I tilted my face up to the sun, and sighed as the warmth began to fade. It was beginning to turn dark, and I knew I'd have to go back inside soon. I leaned back on the garden bench as I thought for a moment.

The past few days had been a blur of meals, conversations, and lessons. It all seemed to go by so fast, and with every moment I grew more scared that perhaps Maxon did not prefer me at all. I had made a mistake, a mistake that had almost cost me the chance of having Maxon.

Before I could let my thoughts stray any further, I slowly stood up and regained my posture. If there was one thing I had benefitted from my mistake, it was the fact that I was always on guard to please Maxon and the king.

I entered the castle, making my way to my room. The halls were empty; the King and his assembly were most likely preparing for dinner. Last night Maxon had announced a festive dinner to take place tonight, although the maids and I had guessed he was to announce the date of the final selection.

The thought of Maxon choosing who was to be his bride made me uncertain of everything I had been doing—or not doing. Despite my best efforts, Maxon was still enraptured by Kriss, my fellow competitor.

Pushing all thoughts of Maxon out of my thoughts, I found myself in front of my room door. I was relieved to see that Aspen wasn't on guard yet. I entered the room to utter choas—sketches, jewelry, and pens were strewn everywhere.

In the center of the mess were my three maids; Mary, Anna, and Lucy. Over the past few months, we had become good friends as they helped me prepare for every ocassion. I smiled, thinking back to a few nights ago. They had promised me to help win over Maxon, and they had certainly been working hard on my wardrobe and appearance.

"America!" Anna smiled as I walked over to the table. "We were just discussing your wardrobe."

"Oh yes," Lucy agreed. "You're going to need a few more esquisite pieces, especially once Maxon sets the selection date."

A little lightheaded from all of my nervousness, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you all so much," I said, geniunly smiling at each one of my friends. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Mary brushed away my thanks with a slight of her hand. "No thanks needed. I understand tonight is a big dinner, which means extra preparations."

I let out a soft, easy laugh. "I suppose it does."

For the next hour, I was whisked away through the process of getting ready, something I was now accustomed to. I was scrubbed, cleaned, primped, and dressed within a matter of two hours.

The girls had decided to put me in a dress similar to the one I had been wearing when Maxon had fallen in love with me—a blue evening gown. The soft material cinched and let loose in all the right places, and the lighter blue color gave my pale skin a tanned glow. My hair had been let down into soft, delicate curls that framed my face.

I felt more like me again, the old America who knew nothing about manners or dresses. I smiled, and turned to my maids, who were clapping appreciativly.

"I think it's time I have to go," I said reluctantly. I preferred the safety of my room to the banquet hall, but being late was not an option.

"Don't worry, America," Lucy read my mind. "You will be fine, I am sure. If Maxon does not choose you, he is the one who loses."

"Oh, Lucy," I sighed. "If only that were true."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stepped inside the banquet hall, taking in the elaborate gold decorations. The King and Queen were standing at the front of the room, greeting guests. In addition to the selected, close friends and secretaries of the King were present. I needed to make a good impression tonight, especially after the televised presentations.

I strode confidently up to the King, and smiled warmly, though he did not return the gesture.

"Your Highness. Your Majesty." I adressed both of them. "What a pleasure it is to see you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours," A false smile was plastered on the King's face.

A tremor of rage shook my body as I thought of what he had done to Maxon, but I smiled politely nontheless.

"Thank you for coming, my dear," the lovely Queen Amberly smiled sincerely, much unlike her husband.

"Thank you for inviting me," I politely closed the conversation. "Well then, I won't bother you two any more and enjoy the evening."

With a few exchanged polite smiles, I turned away and walked across the room. I searched the room for Maxon, desperate for some company. I found him talking to Kriss in the corner, laughing at one of her jokes.

A pang of jealousy burned in my chest, but I quickly brushed it away. I decided to instead converse with Elise, who seemed rather lonely.

"Hello, America," Elise said warmly.

She had chosen a red dress for the ocassion, which accented her tanned skin, which I admitted was rather pretty on her.

"Hello, Elise," I said. "How have you been lately?"

"Doing fine. And you? I've noticed your absence in the Women's Room lately." One of her perfect brown eyebrows was raised.

"Oh, never better," I smiled. "I find myself needing some fresh air now and then."

"To be honest, the Women's Room isn't all fun anymore," Elise confessed. "Not with Celeste going on about her relationship with Maxon. It's getting rather annoying."

"I'm sure," I replied. "Fresh air is certaintly needed in those kinds of situations."

We both laughed. I noticed Maxon's head rise, looking for the culprit of the laughter. His eyes met mine, and my heartbeat quickened for a moment. His expression changed as I noticed him looking at me, and a smile spread over his charming face. He stood and began walking over.

I turned my gaze back to Elise, who was now talking with one of the royal guards. I felt a hand graze my exposed back, and I turned around into his eyes.

"Hello," Maxon said politely, still smiling. "How are you this evening?"

"Doing quite well, thank you," I said. "What have you been about doing lately? I've hardly seen you today."

"Well, as you can imagine, we've had trouble with the rebels," Maxon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They've been advancing lately, with the final selection near."

"Do you think they'll stop attacking after the final selection?" I asked.

"That's what father hopes," Maxon said. "And so do I."

"I know it's not my concern but… I can't help but think that you were right. About them looking." I suggested.

"It could be possible, but as you know, father doesn't exactly consider my theories," A cruel laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought any of that up," I admitted. "Tonight you should have, if the least, a few moments of peace."

"I like the sound of that," Maxon teased. "And what do you have in mind?"

"Perhaps a quick game of relay races?" I proposed. "No wait, I know what'll do it. Escape."

"Escape? And whatever would that be?" He grinned.

I leaned in as if telling him a secret. "Simple. We run away forever. I've got the guard on the left, you on the right."

Maxon laughed, a laugh I could hear forever over and over again.

"Excellent plan, Lady America. I commend you," Maxon bowed slightly, which made me giggle.

"Have I complimented you on your dress yet? Because it looks rather… enchanting." His lips were raised in a coy smile.

"Don't get any ideas," I pretend-warned. "Remember what I did not to long ago?" I gestured to my knees.

Maxon winced. "Ah yes, that was rather unpleasant. Let us not commence with the self-defense now, or things may get rather ugly."

"You tease," I grinned, and we both laughed.

I felt at such ease with Maxon, and that was a reason why I loved him. I was nobody but myself with him, and everything just felt right.

"I think it's time to sit," Maxon gestured to the dinner table, and many guests were now seated. "Unfortunately I have to sit next to the secretary of treasury. But I intend to see you later?"

"Of course. Don't bore yourself over figures and so forth. I'm afraid that can be extremely deadly."

"Extremely," Maxon agreed, and it was all we could do not to burst into laughter once again.

We parted ways as I took the seat next to Kriss and a royal guard. The King stood, his presence silencing any present conversation. His posture and tone made him seem regal, but I knew that was all an act.

"My guests, it is a pleasure to have come together tonight, for there is much to celebrate. The Selection will soon be coming to a close, and this country will soon have a new princess, one who I hope is everything our country and my son deserves."

A smattering of applause rose as the King sat down, and his eyes met mine. Was he directing his speech at me? Did he think I was not deserving of Maxon?

"As my father just said, the Selection is coming to a close," Maxon began. "There has been… controversy about the Selection amid the rebels, and the sooner my decision is made, the better. I cannot bear to put the castle at much more risk. It is for these reasons that I will soon be making my decision. By next week, I will narrow my decision down to two. And tonight, I am afraid, I must send another home."

I drew in a deep breath. Despite my conversation with Maxon earlier, I was still scared that there was a possibility it could be me. But, I reasoned, Maxon had not spoken with Celeste or Elise yet. I knew Maxon's feelings toward each girl, and I guessed that Elise would be the next to go home.

"Despite this, I commend all the Chosen who are sitting at this table tonight. They are all wonderful, and there is no doubt their success in the future."

A louder cheer arose this time, and Maxons at back down as the meal commenced. The tension was obvious, but I tried to ignore it. The guard next to me, Kyle, was rather funny and entertaining throughout the meal.

Once all the dishes were taken away and the table was cleared, the Queen stood to wish all of us farewell, a dinner ritual. However, before she could say anything, a guard stumbled inside the hall.

His shirt was stained with red blood, his face ghastly white. Everyone gasped as he held up his gun, and Maxon rushed to him.

"Oscar?" Maxon yelled, and the King rushed to his side.

The guard, Oscar, coughed up blood, staining Maxon's suit, but he hardly seemed to notice.

"The rebels," Oscar choked out. "They're inside."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to write on of these 'dedications' because I had quite a lot to say, but I'll try my best to sum it all up. I've only had my story on FanFic for about two days now, but I have a few very positive reviews and a lot of views! First off, so thankful to all of you guys who support me on this! This is, as you all probably know, my first FanFic, and it means so much to me. With that said, lately I've been able to post very quickly because it is the weekend, and I'll try my best to keep it up! **

**This chapter took me a while to revise and so forth, because I've never written such a fast-paced scene before. Excuse any mistakes, and tell me what you think! **

Chapter Three

The banquet hall broke into panic. The King barked out orders as everyone hurried out of the room to hiding. This was my third rebel attack, but I still stood frozen in place.

_Move! What are you doing? _My brain yelled at me to run, but my muscles wouldn't respond.

Maxon was now carrying Oscar, trying to get him to safety. He struggled underneath his weight.

"America! Run! What are you doing?" Maxon yelled. I barely heard him as everyone ran past me to the back of the room.

Everything was in slow motion. I saw them—the rebels. My heart quickened, and soon I was enraged. These were the people who had killed Natallie's sister, who were trying to kill us.

Covered entirely in dark brown clothing, the rebels held large machette guns out in front of them. They were Southerners, and I knew they would kill if they had to. One of them held the gun out, aiming directly at Maxon. His finger was on the trigger, and he adjusted his aim. Maxon, oblivious, kept on running, yelling at me to run.

I saw the gun on the floor.

Oscar's gun.

I let out a scream, and dove for the gun. I held the gun in my hand, and without a second of hesitation, pulled the trigger. The gun shook in my hand, and I heard a scream. I'd hit my mark- one of the rebels was on the floor, dead.

I gasped in horror at what I'd just done. Suddenly, they all stood still, and one by one, they fell on the floor. The guards ran into the room, still holding their guns aloft. They had shot them from the back.

"Sir! Prince Maxon!" They yelled, rushing to his aid.

In all of the commotion, Maxon had collapsed on the ground. My hand flew to my mouth as the guards took Oscar from on top of Maxon.

"Maxon!" I gasped, running to him. "Maxon!"

One of the guards helped Maxon stand, and soon they were all at his side.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay, sir?" The general asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Help Oscar!" Maxon ordered.

The guards began to help Oscar up, his face now pale from the blood loss. Oscar began to cough, blood splatering the white floor of the abandoned banquet hall.

"The rebels, they breached all security," The general explained. "I- I don't know how."

"Are they out?" Maxon asked. His voice was firm and harsh. "Did everyone get to safety?"

"They are all gone, sir. We shot most of them, the rest fled."

"Check everywhere, now. None of them can remain inside; collect the deceased."

"Yes sir!"

The general shouted orders to the guards, and they carried Oscar out of the banquet hall. Before the general left, he caught my eye. With a slight smile, he raised his hand in a salute.

"You saved our Prince. You were remarkably brave," He commended me.

I could barely nod in response. "Thank you," I whispered as he left the room. I didn't even want to fathom what horror had taken place in the halls.

Maxon, now catching sight of me, wrapped me in his embrace. I felt so safe in his arms, yet I still trembled.

_I took his life._

Did he have children or a wife? People who would miss him? Children who would cry when they realized he was never coming back? I couldn't just take everything from him, but yet I had. I had stolen his life from him.

I shook out into sobs, burying my face in Maxon's shirt.

He stroked my hair, murmuring.

"It's okay, it's over," He repeated over and over, but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anyone.

"I killed someone," I finally managed to say, still crying. "I took his life, Maxon. Somebody… somebody's going to cry for him tonight. Because of me."

"Listen to me, America," Maxon pulled away from me, and our eyes connected.

The eyes I had always searched for safety, for hope. Now they were empty, empty from my guilt.

"You saved me," Maxon choked, and a single tear escaped down his cheek. "I was so close to dying. All I could think was…. This is it. I'm done. I'm dead." He let out a shaky breath. "It was him or me, America."

I reached up to his face, and wiped a tear from his cheek. His hand grazed my shoulder, and he pulled me in. As his lips found mine, I felt a stir, a sparkle. It was stronger this time; it had always been stronger with Maxon.

I never wanted to let go, I wanted to stay with Maxon, my lips on his, forever.

A sharp pain arose in my shoulder, and I gasped. I pulled back, biting my lip against the pain.

"What is it?" Maxon asked. "America?"

"It hurts," I gasped. "Oh my god. Maxon. My shoulder."

"Hold still!" Maxon held out my arm, and without a second of hesitation, ripped the sleeve of my dress off.

I couldn't bear the sight of my shoulder. Dark red blood immediately oozed, and my bone was visible. I groaned, whimpering in pain. It felt like a bright fire burning, burning me away.

"We have to get you to the infirmary," Maxon stood, gently helping me up from my waist.

I staggered, the pain growing worse. Tears streamed down my face, but I gritted my teeth and kept walking. Maxon glanced at me, worry filling his eyes.

The hallway was filled with guards milling over dead bodies and nurses seeing to the wounded. We walked past a man dressed in brown, crying out. His chest was soaked in blood, but no one gave him a second glance.

"Maxon," I whispered. "He's dying."

"Amelia… I love her…." The rebel choked out. "Please."

I couldn't bear it anymore, I couldn't. Nobody deserved to die alone, however evil he was. I knelt down, placing my left hand on his leg. It hurt to move at all, but I couldn't leave him. I tried to forget all the pain, everything.

"It's okay," I soothed. "Can I do anything?"

"A-Amelia. Tell her," The rebel drew in a deep breath. "I love…"

He was still, no longer jerking. I closed his open eyes, and squeezed my eyes shut.

_ You didn't do this. You didn't do this, America. _

This life I was not reponsible for. But then, who was? I stood up, and Maxon was immediately at my side, whispering to me words I couldn't hear.

Who started this all? Who was responsible? For all the deaths, for everything. What did the rebels want?

"America? Can you hear me? America?" Maxon held out to steady me, panic scrawled across his face.

I felt my breaths become shallow, and then darkness.


End file.
